


The Pizza Man has Green Eyes

by Emmagdilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grumpy Sam, M/M, Pie, Pizza Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagdilemma/pseuds/Emmagdilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to occupy himself while the Winchesters sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man has Green Eyes

Cas often stayed at the bunker after a hunt with the boys. He would help them research their next case or when they ran low on staples such as coffee, pie, and beer he would restock the fridge for them. The only problem was that when they slept he would often have to entertain himself. It had been 4 hours since Sam had gone to his room where dean was already fast asleep across the hall. Cas had already watched 6 episodes of Dr. Sexy when the infomercials started to play in its place.

Cas scuffled over to the kitchen where he draped his trenchcoat over one of the chairs seated by the table. He began to open and shut cupboards and drawers pulling out an assortment of things like flour, sugar, and canned cherry filling. Once he had all the ingredients scattered about the counter Cas turned to the opposite side of the room where there were a row of cabinets and shelves lining the wall. Cas pulled a whisk and measuring cups out of the large center drawer and set those on the cluttered counter before returning to the shelves in search of a mixing bowl

Sam and Dean adjusted the shelves to accommodate their abnormally large height. Castiel’s vessel Jimmy was an average height for a man if not a little above but he was tiny compared to the Winchesters. This made it rather difficult for Cas to reach the top cabinet. Cas pulled up a chair from the table to the left of him and positioned it under the shelving accordingly. Once Cas was satisfied with the placement of the chair he began his climb up to the cabinets. Even with the chair under him cas was just barely tall enough to reach the bowls on the top shelf of the cabinet where the stack of large mixing bowls we're located. He reached up and was barely able to get the ends of his finger around the rim when the chair supporting him tipped over sending the angel and the metal mixing bowl plummeting to the ground where they landed with a metallic sounding crash. 

Sam came running out of his room with his hair stick out every which way and a gun in hand. “What the hell Cas!” Sam lamented as he lowered his gun. Cas looked up to see the angry man towering before him. “Sam my Chair….it..” Cas started before being cut off by Sam. “Y’know us humans are trying to sleep. If you’re going to say here you have to be quiet.” He said before turning back down the hallway before slamming his door shut behind him. 

Cas rubbed his head as he stood up and retrieved the troublesome mixing bowl before setting it down on the counter. At this point baking a pie was the last thing Cas wanted to do so instead he turned down the hallway toward one of the empty bedrooms in the bunker. He tried reading which bored him to no end. Then he tried to replicate some of the yoga positions he had seen Sam doing. He got half way into Warriors pose when he toppled over adding yet another injury to his night. Finally, Cas stepped out into the hallway and walked down to the library where there were boxes of unorganised cases and haphazardly stacked lore books. Cas picked up a box and carted it back to his room where he proceeded to read through it and organise it into many piles and subcategories. He has half way through the 3rd box when there was a sharp two knock on the metal door. Cas got up and walked over to the door in his black sock clad feet. He opened the door allowing a stripe of light to covers his face, Illuminating his sapphire eyes.   
“Dean? What are you…” Questioned Cas as he eyed the man before him. He was wearing a Delivery boy outfit complete with a hat that pushed back his golden hair and a steaming pizza box. There was a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. “Delivery for Castiel.”


End file.
